Adventures in Babysitting
Adventures in Babysitting is the twenty-first episode over-all and the eight episode of season two. Plot After hearing Ray Ray exclaim that he thinks it unfair how he only "got saddled" with magical eyesight, Jasmine recounts the tale of how June and him came to have magic abilities when Jasmine was still the Te Xuan Ze. Recap After capturing a large goblin who has wreaked havoc in the Orchid Bay City park, Ah-Mah tells Ray-Ray and June the story of how Juniper became the Te Xuan Ze and why he can see magical creatures. Several years ago, when Ah-Mah was still the Te Xuan Ze, she was becoming aware of her age and the drops in performance that brings. Unfortunately, her son still shows no signs of becoming magical in any way, as do her grandchildren. When Ah-Mah babysits her grandchildren, her bracelet glows signifying a disturbance in the magic world. Juniper seems to feel this as a stomach ache. .]] Meanwhile, some demon trolls led by Nester (who had fought Ah-Mah earlier) decide to find and take care of the new Te Xuan Ze before he or she can gain their powers. They come to Ah-Mah's house to find the new Te Xuan Ze, inadvertently triggering Juniper's dormant powers, causing one stripe of hair on to turn white. Chasing the kids into the attic, the trolls use an amulet in an attempt to drain Juniper's magical energy, but Ray-Ray intervenes, accidentally transferring Juniper's magical sight to himself. Juniper starts to get the hang of her new powers and holds off all three trolls until Ah-Mah returns and finishes the job by kicking the monsters out. As Monroe recounts the events to her, she tells her grandchildren their lives will now be filled with adventure. After the story, the monster (who was forced to listen to the story but became interested) asks them if that's how everything started which Ah-Mah confirms. Monroe then questions Ray-Ray on how he forgot the event while Ray-Ray isn't too surprised that he didn't remember, since in the grand scheme of things that would be considered a normal day for him now. As they set to leave, The monster states it doesn't get why Ray Ray doesn't have any other powers like June since some of it was transferred to him as Ray Ray agrees that he's still confused about this as well. Ah-Mah says that the biggest question isn't why he doesn't have power any at all, instead, he should wonder why he doesn't have any other powers —— yet. This cryptic answer gives Ray Ray hope that he may one day get his dream of being like his sister. Credits clip Jasmine takes Monroe to June's house, but he quickly finds out it might not have been the best idea as Ray Ray cuddles him fiercely. Characters *Juniper *Ray Ray *Jasmine *Monroe *Michael Lee *Barbara Lee Antagonists *Dolt - Carlos Alazraqui *Nester - Clancy Brown *Git - Alexander Polinsky *Bortok - Alexander Polinsky Others *Michelle the babysitter - Kath Soucie Broadcast In the United States, Adventures in Babysitting aired on March 24, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Quotes :Younger Ray Ray: (to Ah-Mah) Can I have a cookie? :Ah-Mah: Yeah, let's give you sugar, it'll be like throwing a bucket of gasoline on a grease fire. :Younger Ray Ray: Mommy says: Mon-roe, come-on! You can not go poopy in the house! That's are the rules! No poopy in the pants, no poopy on the floor! No poopy in the flowerpot. :(Leans closer to Monroe) Mommy gets way ticked about the flowerpot. (crosses arms) Trust me. :(Demons step into the foyer) :Younger Ray Ray: GIANT MONKEYS!!! :Boomfist: Remember kids, when there is trouble always, use your fist. :Younger Ray Ray: Always use your fist! :Younger June: What? That's a horrible message for kids. :Ah-Mah: I don't think the questions is why Ray Ray doesn't have any other powers...(leans down to look at Ray Ray)... I think the question is why Ray Ray doesn't have any other powers... yet. Trivia *Frederick Gardner won The Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for the key background designs in this episode in 2006.The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Awards - IMDB *First appearance of Ah-Mah in season two. *We learn that the first name of June's dad is Michael. * This marks the first time we've had a flashback from any of the main characters. * This episode is also an origin story for June and Ray Ray's involvement in magic. ** It also implies because Ray Ray has some of June's powers, he may developed some of his own in time. * In this episode, we see the Te Xuan Ze statues in Jasmine's foyer more closely. * In this episode, we see that it is completely unknown which of the Lee siblings would have been picked as even Ah Mah and Monroe were disagreeing on it and the troll needed a special staff to make sure. The Elders' power seemed to choose June at just the right moment. * The hair transformation and coming into power sequence is significant because it is more common in science and magic fiction for a chosen one to be picked at birth, not later. It seems that the next in line is not selected at random either, as Juniper was the only one there with Ray Ray when the trolls got inside the house. It may also be that a successor is chosen based on how worthy they might end up with the responsibility and not just based on their biology, as all three could have been picked. * It is unknown at what point in time June's hair turned or was changed from white to magenta, but white and magenta seem to be a constant for almost all Te Xuan Ze, except for Kai Yee, who possibly never had it to begin with and Ray Ray in the alternate timeline.Te Xuan Me? * Why did June's streak of hair become white instead of hot pink? Response: The color of June's hair streak is probably an indicator of where she is in the development of her powers. It must've turned hot pink later on. Or she dyed it magenta later on. *Main Villain Bio: Nester. He is the leader of a trio of demons who were trying to find and destroy the next person destined to become the Te Xuan Ze, thus ending the Te Xuan Ze line permanently. *One of Nester's lackeys who fights Ah-Mah at the beginning of the story is seen using a wand similar to the Reduction Wand seen in other episodes. *This is the second time the "Fire Demons" were mentioned since Oh Brother, What Art Thou? - June had to drive them out of the public pool. These monsters are apparently more of a public nuisance than some others. *Allusions: Episode Title: The title is a reference to the 1987 movie of the same name that starred Elisabeth Shue. *'Ending Tagline': None Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category: Season 2 episodes Category:Lore